Acnologia
Acnologia, also known as The Black Dragon, and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful Dragon, originally a human, that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. Statistics *'Name': Acnologia, The Black Dragon, The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, The Dragon King *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 400+ *'Classification': Dragon, Former Human Dragon Slayer *'Height': 762 cm (25'0") *'Weight': 453.5 kg (1000 lbs) *'Skin Color': Black/Gray with blue markings *'Eye Color': White *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': Apex *'Powers and Abilities': Dragon Slayer Magic, Flight, Superhuman Strength and Durability, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': Acnologia is highly arrogant *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dragon's Roar *'Voice Actor': J. Michael Tatum Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Island level+, likely higher (Killed a weakened Igneel in the past while holding back, and once killed many powerful dragons that can easily graze countries at their peak) *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher *'Lifting Strength': Class T *'Striking Strength': At least Class EJ, likely higher (Ripped off half of Igneel's torso. Casually overpowered Gaia Kouga and TBM Naruto in a contest of power) *'Durability': At least Island level+, likely higher (Took two direct powerful roars from Igneel on two separate instances and emerged completely unscathed twice) *'Stamina': Godly *'Range': Extended Melee Range. Hundreds of Kilometers with Ranged Attacks. *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Absolute Appearance As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. Personality While other Dragons appear somewhat cooperative, harmonious, and amicable to humans, Acnologia is extremely inimical, dangerous, malevolent, and temperamental towards them, so he prespectively scrutinizes them as infinitesimal. Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. As Zeref puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects not to do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. History Main Skills and Equipment Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. While it is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, it grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. Acnologia, from devouring and bathing in the blood of countless dragons, is able to consume any type of Magic element and/or "evil" aura to replenish himself. *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. Flight: As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Dragon Physiology: *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Durability': Immense Magic Power: Even for a Dragon, Acnologia's Magic Power is said to be vastly overwhelming to the point for many combatants being awed, sweating, and mostly, scared at his monstrous might. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Zeref comments that Acnologia is still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power. Relationships *Igneel *Zeref Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist